


He's taken

by tonyqueeny



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Random girl(s), jealousy for obvious reasons, not really but they are in a night club, prompt, sexy kisses for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyqueeny/pseuds/tonyqueeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isabelle was having a great night until she started paying attention to the girls in a table close to hers. They kept sighing and moaning about how the band was fantastic and how the bassist was so cool and I hope the bassist is single."  </p><p>  Sizzy, jealous kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's taken

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt i got on tumblr and i wasn't planning on posting it here because it is super short, but then i tought, why not, so here i am. this wouldn't be here beautifuly if it wasn't for my joy (kyunghs @ tumblr) who beta'ed this very willing and give me nice tips and was really kind of helping me.  
> (this is also on my tumblr (ohjace) and on my livejournal (cursedjem), anywhere aside from these is plaggium, so please report.)  
> consider that shadowhunter!simon is still in his band, please.

Isabelle was having a great night until she started paying attention to the girls in a table close to hers. They kept sighing and moaning about how the band was fantastic and how the bassist was so hot and a lot of ‘I hope the bassist is single’s. She felt very close to getting up and rubbing all over their faces that yes he was taken. Izzy wasn’t the jealous type of person, but these mundanes were getting on her nerves, it feels as though they were just asking for a punch in the face. Her knuckles were white from how tight her fist was curled up and she had already turned two times to actually tell them to shut up because the bassist is very not single – or maybe just to punch them, really – but a part of her mind kept telling her that she was being ridiculous and that wasn’t a normal feeling, so she stayed put, tapping her nails against the table top.

Izzy was so focused in controlling herself to not do anything stupid that she nearly didn’t notice the performance ending – well it would be nearly impossible not to notice it with the girls clapping and shrieking in her back. She clapped, smiling at Simon whose eyes were wandering the crowd until he found her and smiled back.

She waited for him while he took their stuff backstage, her heels clicking against the chair leg making an annoying noise that thankfully couldn’t be heard over the loud electronic music that started playing. She was already considering going backstage to catch up with him when she saw Simon moving towards her, an apologetic smile on his face.

He was a few steps away from her when a mop of dark hair threw herself in the middle of his way. “Hi, you’re Simon right?” Isabelle heard the girl say while the others behind her were giggling and she just lost it.

She got up, knocking the dark haired girl on the shoulder, and immediately grabbed Simon by the neck, pulling him to a kiss. He eyes open, astonished and mouth unmoving until her fingers got lost in his hair, pulling weakly, making him moan against her lips. His hands went automatically to her back, holding her close, kissing her back hard, making Izzy smiled slightly, deepening the kiss.

Neither Simon nor Izzy could tell how long they stayed there, kissing, ignoring everyone else around them. It seemed like hours but still seemed like too little time when they parted, lungs gasping for air. Simon was breathless, still looking a bit shocked, eyebrows raised up in a question that Izzy shrugged off with a playful smile, biting her lower lip. She held out her hand and Simon looked suspiciously at it. “Let’s go back to the Institute, it’s too crowded in here,” her voice low enough that only Simon could hear it, and he blushed slightly in the dark.

After a while, he held her outstretched hand, pulling her towards the exit without a word. Isabelle glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the girls who looked pretty shocked at their table. The dark haired one was still standing where she left her, staring at them. Isabelle waved at her, making her look around embarrassed. Izzy laughed faintly at the reaction, because that’s right, this bassist is very taken.


End file.
